


What's Up

by DemiMuiraquita



Series: Biweekly Prompt Challenge [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiMuiraquita/pseuds/DemiMuiraquita
Summary: Jadzia, Leeta, Lenara and Kira are part of a rock band, and they've just scored their first serious gig, opening for4 Non Blondes





	What's Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very short ficlet, it's immeasurably silly, but I just wanted a loose slice of life scene for this, so it did the job. Also always thought the four of them would be cute together.

“I can’t believe we’re opening for _ 4 Non Blondes!” _ Leeta squealed, draping her arms over Jadzia and Kira’s shoulders, “We’ve made it, girls! This is our _ time!” _ she almost shouts as they leave the record label’s office.

Laughing, Kira gives a quick kiss to Leeta’s lips, “Calm down hotshot! This is only the first step for us,” she grins at Jadzia, who’s on Leeta’s other side, “Tell her, Jadzia!”

Jadzia only laughs, smooching Leeta’s cheek, “Now, now. I don’t think we need to take this _ so _ seriously. A little celebration party wouldn’t be the _ end _ of the world now, would it?” she waggles her eyebrows, giving a smirk to Lenara, who’s inside the car already, canopy retracted, waiting for them to climb aboard. Lenara only responds with a deeply unimpressed stare.

As they climbed aboard, Leeta so excited she just jumped over the door and settling in the back seat, Lenara can’t help a snort of amusement at Jadzia’s pleading face, “Alright, alright! A little party wouldn’t go amiss, i have to admit, young rockstar!” at Leeta and Jadzia’s high five, Lenara just turns to stare at Kira, a clear _ ‘see what i have to deal with’ _ expression on her face.

Kira just gave her a quick kiss, before addressing the women on the backseat, “Alright you two, enough, put your seat-belts on, let’s go home,” She smiled, looking at the traffic around them as Lenara puts the car into gear and sped out of the parking lot.

They manage to put on their seat-belts on time, but it’s not long before Jadzia and Leeta are making out on the rear seat.

Kira just shakes her head, turning partway to the rear seats, “Jadzia you should call Ezri as soon as we get home, she’s probably got a lot to do,” she rolls her eyes as Jadzia finally comes up for air, and turns towards her, lipstick smeared, cheeks flushed, “and please fix your lipstick, if you two are done?” She raised her eyebrow at Jadzia.

But Jadzia only smirks, giving Leeta one last kiss, “For now.”

Lenara only tuts at them, “Please, behave yourselves_ , _ we don’t want to be stopped by the cops _ again _ do we?” the car comes to a stop at a red light and she briefly turns back to look at Jadzia, “It was enough last time, and you and Nerys are lucky that Leeta and I managed to just pay the bail, so no more sex in the car!” at Leeta’s instant giggles Lenara can’t help but smile, turning her attention back to the road as the light goes green.

That is, she _ tried _ paying attention to the road, but soon three sets of hands were caressing her face, or massaging her shoulders, or her scalp, “Alright, alright! Settle down! We’re getting home soon!” she laughs as Kira gives her neck a kiss, and promptly sneezed as Lenara’s hair tickles her nose.

Leeta settles back, snuggling into Jadzia as the car continues the journey home, a smile proud on her face, “I don’t think I've ever been happier,” she said, quietly.


End file.
